


JD又現代又私設的破車

by nagusyu



Category: jd - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagusyu/pseuds/nagusyu





	JD又現代又私設的破車

已經和喬納森交往九年了。  
他們自十二歲時相識，到十九歲正式交往。直到現在，迪奧覺得有些不可思議，這個男人竟已經與他共度了十六年的歲月。  
迪奧把工作包隨意扔向沙發，拖著疲憊卻依舊挺拔的身子一邊脫下身上的物件，隨意的丟在地上。  
他看了看牆上的時鐘，嘖...已經是早上六點了。  
這次的工作很棘手，聘請他的被告人是眾所周知的無良商人，而社會上一邊倒的支持可憐的被害人一家。迪奧在法庭上與對方的律師唇槍舌戰了數小時才贏得了奇跡的勝訴，之後也沒多休息，離開法院後就從美國坐夜班飛機飛回英國，直到天亮了才回到家。這時大律師只想好好的撲到床上好好的睡一覺。  
而他也這麼做了。迪奧無聲地略過另一邊呼呼大睡的戀人，將襯衫上的扣子退至胸前，逕自的倒在床上補眠。  
早上七點半，喬納森有點動靜了。他的習慣非常良好且規律，就好像把行程表刻進了自身的血肉裡一樣，連三餐飲食和生活習慣都是教科書級的楷模。即使今天上午不需要去大學教書，他也會在七點半準時醒來。  
喬納森一睜眼就看見徹夜未歸的戀人不知何時已躺在身側，正背對著自己。   
他與迪奧一起度過了十六年這件事，一直讓喬納森感到不可思議。直到現在已經二十八快奔三了，他和迪奧還是常常因為大大小小的事吵架甚至動用暴力。但彼此還是這樣相互扶持走了過來，以後也是，會從青春一直走到白頭吧。  
喬納森沒有起身，反而暗嘆了一聲。美麗的早晨出現了一點變數:他醒了，小喬喬也精神起來了。

迪奧很暴躁。  
沒有什麼比吵一個工作到凌晨才回家睡覺卻被人吵起來處理性問題更讓人生氣了。  
走開臭喬喬，大律師不客氣地踹了身後的男人一腳，並將那隻往襯衫裡鑽的不安分的手甩出來，為了躲避戀人的攻勢往床的邊緣挪了過去。  
喬納森不甚在意的大手一撈又把人家拉了回來，細雨般的輕吻安撫似的落在了迪奧白皙的後頸上。  
拜託了...迪奧，我發誓很快，你不需要動可以繼續睡。考古教授一邊勸誘一邊熟練的解開迪奧的皮帶，退去了他的下衣。  
迪奧真的很累，雖然心中很不滿但也沒什麼力氣把喬納森拉到浴室自己處理了，就裝死躺著由他來。他只感覺到那根熾熱不時的蹭上他裸露的臀部，在敏感冰冷的肌膚上引起一陣一陣的戰慄。終於他搞懂喬納森在玩什麼花樣了。  
模仿交合。  
炙热硬挺的器官在他的雙腿跟之間抽插，速度並不快，卻在一次又一次的摩擦中染上了屬於喬納森的體溫。  
在情慾瀰漫之際自喬納森唇畔溢隱忍的呻吟，化做一條花蛇爬上了迪奧逐漸升溫的耳廓，喬納森動情的輕輕舔咬著泛紅的耳垂，引得戀人低沉沙啞的嗯哼了幾聲。  
迪奧覺得很糟，雖然他已經累得硬不太起來了，但被這樣情慾滿滿的心愛之人這樣求愛不免的也稍微抬起了頭。  
你太慢了...我來。迪奧推了推身後毛茸茸的大腦袋，轉過身與喬納森面對面。迪奧握住了他的雄根，用手掌包覆著滾燙反覆從根部往上套弄。喬納森閉上眼舒服的長嘆一聲，靠近並抬手撫上戀人的臉龐，鼻尖與鼻尖相互摩擦，在彼此色情的喘息之間呼吸著屬於對方的氣息。  
迪奧意外地很喜歡這樣的喬納森，從以前開始就是。從認識他的那時起，喬納森就是一個氣質優雅的小紳士了。優渥的家庭，得體的儀容，和那時的自己相比宛如是星星與泥土的距離。但越是這樣天生就擁有一切的人，在他迪奧的眼裡就越是礙眼，越是想要躲取他的所有。他多希望，喬納森那紳士的外表下也和自己一樣是汙穢不堪的內在。  
或者將他一起拖入千層以下的地獄之中墮落放縱。  
喬喬...情至深處，迪奧瞇著眼，呼吸近在呎尺，忘情的呢喃著愛人的名字。喬納森聞聲後睜開眼，用一個綿長的吻回應他的呼喚。  
迪奧能感受到手中的屬於喬納森的性器越漲越大，於是加快了速度，鈴口也開始分泌出了一些白色的濁液，帶著挑逗意味的隨意用拇指在龜頭上劃著圈，再將白濁當成天然的潤滑劑往柱身抹去。  
九年了，迪奧對於喬納森的所有事都清清楚楚，包括性事。他很清楚該怎麼服侍這個男人，比如配合速度、性器的輪廓形狀、還有漲到多大就是臨界點、讓他感到興奮的姿勢和表情等等，這些事都在這說長不長說短不短的九年內記住了。  
迪奧，我差不多要...  
快射出來，然後就滾開!迪奧還是一樣嘴上不留情，一邊回罵一邊與那根孽障進行到最後衝刺的階段。他熟練的套弄著，伴著喬納森幾聲壓抑不住的呻吟最終射了出來。迪奧趕緊用手去接，屬於喬納森的愛液自迪奧的手指縫隙間溢出，還是有幾滴滴在了床單上。  
兩人維持了這個狀態持續了十幾秒，待喬納森稍微從性事中平復後起身將迪奧翻了個正面。  
幹嘛?!  
喬納森指了指迪奧西裝褲下隆起的小小山丘。我幫你口出來吧，不然對你有點不好意思。  
迪奧並不是很想做，他是真的很累。但即使對方是男人，被這樣親親摸摸還是難免會有反應，這是正常現象。他不悅的拒絕了身上人的討好，他迪奧現在只想好好睡一覺。  
但他始終還是被這隻大狼狗壓著親親套套服侍了很久，最後在喬納森的口中達到了高潮。  
高潮後迪奧更累了，直接在喬納森的清理之下睡了過去。終於如他所願的進入了夢鄉。  
可喜可賀啊，迪奧。


End file.
